Firestorm Vol 2 4
The Icy Heat of Killer Frost! :"Superman fought Killer Frost once – and had his neck handed to him. You don’t understand her power." ::--'Firestorm' Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 4 Month: September Year: 1982 Credits Editor in Chief: Dick Giordano Head Writer: Gerry Conway Cover Artists: Pat Broderick Pencilers: Pat Broderick Inkers: Rodin Rodriguez Colourists: Gene D'Angelo Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Firestorm *Curt Holland *Hawkman *Killer Frost *Red Tornado *Superman *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Locations *California :*Los Angeles ::*Hollywood *Justice League satellite *New York City :*Manhattan ::*City Hall ::*East River Items *Invisible robot plane *Thermafrost freezer First Appearances: Curt Holland (an actor) Final Appearances: Curt Holland Synopsis: Killer Frost has taken control over all of New York City. She has transformed the five Burroughs into a wasteland of ice, and now declares herself queen of the city. Millions of New Yorkers are frozen in place. Firestorm bows before her, powerless to stop her and desperate to save the people around him. He tells Killer Frost that he will do whatever she wants to save the people of New York. Killer Frost commands him to bring her the true love of her life – an action movie star named Curt Holland. Firestorm flies off towards California to do her bidding. En route, he comes upon his teammates in the Justice League of America. The JLA want to help Firestorm, but he fears that if Killer Frost learns of their interference, she will begin slaughtering people. He briefly argues with them, but they manage to calm him down and bring him back to the Justice League satellite. Red Tornado takes Ronnie Raymond out to Hollywood, California in an effort to enlist the aid of Curt Holland. Curt has no interest in helping someone from the East coast and turns them down. The heroes then decide to embark upon a secret plan. Red Tornado disguises himself as Curt Holland and secrets a modular thermafrost unit inside of his robotic chest cavity. Ronnie and Stein transform into Firestorm and bring the Curt/Tornado to Killer Frost. Frost attempts to use her ice powers upon Holland to no affect. She quickly learns that Holland’s presence is merely a ruse. Red Tornado activates the thermafrost machine and absorbs all of the heat from Killer Frost's body. After incapacitating Frost, the heroes then reverse the polarity on the thermafrost device and use it to thaw out New York City. Notes *There are some elements to this story, which have been modernized to reflect the Post-Crisis continuity. In the revised canon, Wonder Woman was not a member of the original incarnation of the Justice League of America. Historically, events corresponding to Wonder Woman should be attributed to the second Black Canary. The Hawkman that appears in this issue was originally Katar Hol of Thanagar, but in the Post-Crisis continuity, events corresponding to Hawkman's tenure as a member of the original Justice League are attributed to Carter Hall – the Golden Age Hawkman. *Killer Frost appears next in Firestorm (Volume 2) #20. *Firestorm reveals his secret identity to his colleagues in the Justice League in this issue. Prior to this instance, only Superman knew of his duel identity. *Contains a flashback of events from Firestorm (Volume 1) #1. Trivia *The character of Curt Holland is loosely based on the likeness of Hollywood actor, Burt Reynolds. This issue features a movie billboard for a Curt Holland film named Smokey and the Thief Wreck Georgia - an obvious play on the Burt Reynolds film, Smokey and the Bandit. *This comic book contains advertisements for the following products: :—20th Century Fox – Megaforce movie poster :—Bubble Yum bubble gum :—Sgt. Shark's tooth pendant :—Lifesavers roll candy and lollipops :—Capsela modular toy accessories :—Remco Sgt. Rock action figure Recommended Readings *Firestorm (Volume 2) #3 Related Articles *Justice League of America External Links *''Firestorm #4 entry at the Grand Comics Database'' *''Firestorm #4 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' References *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #8 *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #12 ---- Previous Firestorm #3 Firestorm Volume 2 Next Firestorm #5 Firestorm (Volume 2) 004 Firestorm (Volume 2) 004 Firestorm (Volume 2) 004 Firestorm (Volume 2) 004